Physical retail stores typically have many items on display.
In the case of electronics stores, for example, many televisions (TVs), computers and the like are often on display for viewing by potential purchasers.
Various embodiments of the present invention provide a mechanism to show, on the display items, certain specifications, advertising, prices and/or the like when input is received from a potential purchaser.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.